


Dick figures [Nsfw] - Omega Au

by Azzy_Writter



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Don't Kill Me, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm not sure if this would be considered rape-, M/M, Please Kill Me, Sex Toys, Smut, bed, blue has a daddy kink on this, blue is in heat, but he loves blue, cuddles at the end, dirty talking ?, red is a bitch sometimes, red is gay for blue, this is so gay but okay, this sucks and it's old please don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter
Summary: Blue an omega is in heat and is trying to take care of it but red his alpha roommate with so little self control is a dumbass and tries to drag blue to a party.It escalates fairly too quickly into something else
Relationships: Red/Blue(Dickfigures), mention of pink/blue (Dickfigures)
Kudos: 8





	Dick figures [Nsfw] - Omega Au

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella old, please don't read it hjksdh

Blue moaned in pleasure as he pushed a red vibrating dildo in his soaked entrance at a steady pace, he moaned lodly as he slammed the vibrator hard right into his prostate he bites his lip and let some tears fall, he was close to his climax and soon enough he came, his cum all over his chest and covers letting out a small moan he bit back another one while he pulled the now wet vitrator turning it off.

Blue as an omega had to help himself with his heats and stay in his room for 3 days straight, in this heat of his...he was just so desesperated to get rid of his heat and yet he couldn't because he didn't have a partner to mate with and honestly he didn't want one, he wanted pink to be with him but she was a beta so even if they managed to make their relationship work blue's heat would be as strong as always.

Blue growls as he lies down for a moment his body was hot and he was highly uncomfortable, the fact that he had an alpha as a roommate with no self control at all just maked matters worse because he could only go out whenever red wasn't home witch luckily had been like that almost day long. Well until now.

-Yo! Blue there's a SICK party! Man you gotta come with me!! WE GONNA BE TWERKIN'!- red yelled as he slammed blue's door opened causing blue to whine in surprise and reach to whatever he had close to cover himself witch was his bed covers

-man this place stinks!- red said as he pulled his toungue out glancing at blue; red wouldn't tell but blue's smell was pretty much a drug to him. He just loved it

-Red WTH! I've told you to NOT enter my room during my heats!- blue hissed as he remained control of himself

-you're in heat? Could of told me man!- red smugly said as he finger guns at blue...blue asked himself if red was drunk but he wasn't luckily

-ge-get out!- blue stlutters in a yell as he holded onto the bed covers tightly, red's alpha smell was starting to drive him crazy

-c'mon! Don't be a party pooper BLUE!- red whined -let's go to a crazy partYYY- he yelled

-I don't want to!- blue hissed as he closed his legs, reminding blue that he didn't have much of a time

-hey what's that?- red asked picking up the red vibrator -YO this is mah color!- he laughed while blue flustered snached it away clearly embarassed

-shut...shut up and leave already- blue stammers as he looks away from red

-dude you sure are in a heat!- red stated -your smell is so strong! It's like a drug- he joked

-Red! This is NOT funny!- blue hissed as he slightly pants, red's alpha smell is getting him

-what you're a pussy with being with..- red paused -A REAL ALPHA!?- he yells as he gets closer to blue a lustfull-sweet scent lingering in the air, was it blue berry?

-r-red stay...a-away- blue request as he flinches at red's strong smell of strawberries and a small combination of a female omega

-you smell nice- red commented smelling blue's neck but another strong smell got to him roses. Pink, she always used a colony with smell of roses and red hated it, blue lets out a small whimper, he was so sensitive.

-you also smell like roses- red says gaging and slightly backing away in disgust, there was no response from blue who was barely holding into his self control of his heat

-go away already- blue growled lowly one last time

-ye' sure- red henstitated and playfully 'punched blue in the arm' and give him a fake kiss. Red was flirting and searching it, witch caused blue to lose it

-fuck self control- blue mutters under his breath as he just literally took red dragging him into the bed and getting on top of him

-man if you where gonna get this ANGRYY I wouldn't of comeee- red says laughing until he noticed that in eyes blue wasn't anger....no. it was lust. -well fuck- red simply stated

Blue bit his lower lip as he slowly traced a line in red's chest slowly going down and stopping in red's pants ((idk if they have clothes lol-)) red stopped him from anything else taking blue's hands tightly and switching their position pinning him down onto the bed, blue moaning quietly turning red more that he was by blue's smell

-DUDE! what about your shitty self control?!- red asked as he kept blue from moving at all

-fuck self control- blue grows as he manages to pull red into a heated kiss, red couldn't just lose it he tried hard to control himself but hell. He never did so he gave in into blue's request

-fine, I'll go easy on you- red joked as he traveled his hand over blue's already naked body making blue flinch and close his eyes tightly

-fuck red-- I- I need you!- blue moaned -just do it already!- he added

Red didn't complain and took off all of his clothes he fingered blue but he was playing before with a dildo and his entrance was soaked, it wouldn't hurt if he just went right in.

-fuck blue- red bit his lip -your so wet-

-just put in!- blue moans -mark me!-

Red growled in response inserting his member inside blue tight insides making let out a low pleasured moan, while blue moans loudly his body aching for red to move inside him fast and deep.

-Ooh~ your so tight!- red moans

-s-shut up and h-hah~! F-fuck me!- blue yelled moving his hips trying to trust red's member deeper inside him

-what a bad boy~- Red smirked as he pinned blue's hand on top of his head -might as well punish you~~- blue moaned in replay

-oh yes!, I've--ah~! I've been a naughty boy daddy~!- Blue states moaning in a submissive and lustfull way, eager to make red feel aroused

-fuck, baby boy your so naughty- red goes straight to fuck the shit out of blue who moans loudly

-ah! H-hah~! F-fuck Red- hmg!- suddenly red quickens the pace stattling blue -red! T-too fast!!- blue managed to stlutter out gasping out and tearing up in the process, he was too sensitive

-s-shut up and enjoy!- red says leaning down to blue's neck softly kissing and sucking not marking blue, not yet. Blue moans flinching here and there barely able to keep up at the pleasure

-yo-you sure like that--! Hng! Right baby boy~?- red asked

-mhg! Ah~!- Blue moans loudly as he felt his prostate get hit, red did it on porpuse he somehow knew the more sensitive parts of blue.

-c'mon answer~- red smirks grow as he maked sure to hit blue's prostate every time he tried to talk, leaving no chance to the poor boy to talk so he just nods at red

-good~- red bit his lower lip -tell me how much you're a slut for daddy's cock!- red orders as he slows down to make blue beg

-ah f-fuck- blue panted -I-I...I like daddy's cock so much that I want him to break me apart already!- blue moans deseperated for red to move, he was so close to a climax

-good boy- red purred -here's your reward~- he says as he goes back to fucking blue hitting his prostate every now and then

-ah! Fuck. I'm so close~!- Blue moans loudly as red nod he was close too

-cum for me baby boy- red flirts making blue whimper and then moan loudly cumming first then suddenly red came inside pushing his knot inside blue and bitting his neck hard. Marking him

Blue moans more as tears falls down he tremble as he feels how red's cum fills his insides and how red's knot was now stuck inside for god knows how long. Blue moans quietly as he kissed red in a sloppy kiss yet somehow full of love, blue's heat going away but as always would come again

-you're an idiot red- blue growled as he slowly moves and red just lies on top of him

-and you're my mate now- red hums hugging blue by his waist, he sighs

-me and who else?- blue asked expecting red to say a lot of people but found himself surprised when red smiled in a cocky way

-just you!- red chirped -not because I had sex with a lot of people means I just mark them!-

-good point- blue nods

-sooo we're a thing?- red asks at blue not really showing care but yet he did care

-I guess- blue shrugs while he just tries to make himself relaxed

-cool- red says hensitately -tomorrow will be busy- he smirks at blue who blushed a dark shade of dark blue

-s-shut up, heats aren't fun to me- blue grumbles embarassed

-well, now they are dude- red stated

-...I guess- blue huffs

-so...you've got a daddy kink?- red asked playfully making blue blush crazy pushing red of him

-I- I just got carried away!- blue excuses himself as he looks down eyeing red's knot still inside of him

-sure thing baby boy~- red smirks as blue only huffed and looked away

When the knot was finally able to pull out red does so and carries blue to a shower, he'd try to make it up to his mate now. He will be there as a father too, probably. As for now they just showered and had a nice calm night cuddling together, red totally forgot the party.


End file.
